


The Line of Her Body, The Words of Her Lips

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pillow Talk, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotional communication is Toby's forte. Except when it comes to Happy. But Happy? Yeah, it's never been in her skill set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line of Her Body, The Words of Her Lips

For a few minutes, he just watches her as she lazily flips through the pages of Popular Mechanics, laughing at something that probably isn’t a joke but is funny anyway. He lets himself stare, eyeing the smooth curve of her back that slides, hidden, underneath her blue plaid sheets. Somehow she’s even more beautiful now, her dark hair ruffled and curls looser than he’s ever seen them.

A thrill shoots up his spine when he remembers he got to do that. He lets the memories flash through his mind, settling into his thoughts enough that he doesn’t quite notice when Happy turns around.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” she asks. It’s light and playful in tone, something about the way her eyes are smiling makes him feel warm and safe.

“I just –” He just loves her. He just needs her. He just thinks of her as his whole universe and can’t believe someone who belongs with the stars has settled for his earth. “I just can’t believe we finally got to be together.” He lets it hang in the air for a moment.

“It’s just sex,” Happy says, turning back to her magazine, and Toby feels his heart collide with the ground.

Just sex. He supposes it’s more than he deserved, anyway, and even though more is what he’d love more is not what Happy wants.

He feels his heart break, though. Just a little bit. Just shatters across the floor like glass.

“Oh,” he says quietly, and he can’t resist the urge to curl up on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and hooking the sheet around his thighs as he leans against the cold wooden headboard. “Oh.”

He doesn’t expect her to turn around, to hear it, because he doesn’t want her to feel guilty or bad for what she needs. If this is what she wants, he’s in it for the long run.

“What’s up, Doc?” Happy asks, tone chipper. But then she turns, the line of her body sculpting the sheet, and her expression is concerned. Toby doesn’t stare this time. “Hey,” Happy says, her tone softer. “What’d I do?”

Toby’s head snaps up. “You didn’t do anything,” he says. “No, it’s not you. Never you. It’s nothing.”

“Okay, I may not be the greatest with emotions or whatever,” Happy says, curling up close to him, “but that was the worst lie I’ve ever heard.” She sits, cross legged, in front of him, sheet wrapped around her body, and looks at him. “Spill.”

Toby manages a laugh. “That’s my line.” Happy rolls her eyes and smiles, and Toby’s heart manages a half of a flutter from where it lay on the floor.

“Go on,” Happy says.

“It’s not – it’s not just sex for me,” Toby manages. “And I completely understand if that means you don’t want this again, I get it.” He looks at her, deciding on honesty. “But for me this was so much more than I realized it would be.”

Happy stares at him for a long time. “Oh, I screwed up,” she says eventually, frowning. “You know the whole defense mechanism thingy you told me I do?”

“The one where you’re so afraid of being hurt or abandoned that you often refuse to risk being emotionally vulnerable and struggle to confront it when you are presented with emotional risk?”

Happy gives him a look. “Okay, Psych 101,” she says. “I didn’t mean it.”

Toby blinks. “What?”

“It – I didn’t mean to say it was just sex.” She looks at the wall, the ceiling, at her hands, anywhere but his face. He tries to keep himself in check. “I don’t know how to be honest about these things.”

Toby swallows, and reaches out a hand to take Happy’s. His touch seems to relax her, and she flips their hands so she can lace their fingers.

“It’s okay if it’s hard,” Toby murmurs. “But you don’t have to do or say anything you don’t want.”

“But I do,” Happy says, brushing her thumb against Toby’s palm.

“You want to try the whole talking thing?” Toby asks.

She nods and meets his eyes. “I really like you,” she mumbles, “and it’s scary as hell but tonight was amazing and I’m kind of scared of how much I want you.”

Toby feels like he’s choking on his own tongue as he processes the words. He wants to tell her now – that if she wants, he’s hers, forever. That he’d give her the world as long as he could be hers. But instead he just nods. “I know the feeling.”

Happy looks up, her head tilted a little to the side. “We’re just a pair of fraidy cats, aren’t we,” she says. Her lips catch his eye, soft and pink and, god, he got to kiss them so many times in the past two hours. She licks her lips, and he feels his heart start to race. It’s too good to be real, Toby finds himself to be thinking. He’s going to blink and wake up and he’ll be alone in bed again. He pinches his thigh – it hurts.

It’s real.

“Not to sound like I’m hopping on the metaphor,” Toby says, letting go of Happy’s hand and reaching up to brush hair from her face, “but I think we might need to face our fears.”

“We did that earlier,” Happy says, sitting up and leaning toward him. Toby watches her eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes. He tests out brushing a thumb across her lips.

“Exposure therapy,” Toby says, letting his fingertips slide down along her collarbone. Her mouth drops open just slightly and he can feel the way her breathing has quickened. “That way it’ll stop being scary. Maybe it’ll even get boring.”

Happy laughs, pushing the sheet away from both of them and Toby stops breathing as she slides next to him.

“We’ll never get boring,” Happy murmurs into his ear.

Toby plans on responding, but suddenly Happy’s kissing him and, really, there’s no words to compete with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This show is too fun and Quintis is too cute for me to have ignored this plot bunny.


End file.
